lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Disney Channel "Wand" Idents
Over the course of time, Disney Channel has aired its iconic "Wand" idents with an actor or one of several cartoon characters saying which show they come from saying "You're watching Disney Channel!" before drawing the logo. Inevitably, with more than 10 years of these behind us, some will go missing. *"Dave the Barbarian" Wand ID featuring Candy and Fang (2004). *A Wand ID featuring Adam Lamberg from "Lizzie McGuire" (2003). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Hilary Duff from "Cadet Kelly" (2003). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Tia and Tamera Mowry from "Sister Sister" (2003). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Kyle Massey from "That's So Raven" (almost the same as the Cory in the House ID, except the dialogue has changed) (2006). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Brenda Song from "Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior" (2006). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Brenda Song from "College Road Trip" (2008). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Ashley Tisdale from "High School Musical" (2006). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Ashley Tisdale from "High School Musical 2" (2007). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Ashley Tisdale from "High School Musical 3" (2008). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Brenda Song from "Phineas and Ferb" (2009). *An alternate Wand ID featuring Ashley Tisdale from "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure" (2011). *A Wand ID to promote the movie "Bolt" (2008). *A Wand ID featuring Stephen Anthony Lawrence from "Even Stevens" (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Shia LaBeouf from "Even Stevens" (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Lindsay Lohan from "Get a Clue" (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Michael D'Ascenzo from "Naturally Sadie" (2005). *A Wand ID featuring Carl Fredricksen and Dug from the Disney/Pixar movie "UP" (2009). *A Wand ID featuring the Jonas Brothers from the film "Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience" (2009). 'LOST INTERNATIONAL VARIANTS:' *A Wand ID featuring Hilary Duff from "Lizzie McGuire" (FRENCH LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel France) (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Kyle Massey from "That's So Raven" (LATIN SPANISH LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Latin America) (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Jake Thomas from "Lizzie McGuire" (EUROPEAN PORTUGUESE LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Portugal) (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Raven from "That's So Raven" (BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Brazil) (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Lalaine from "Lizzie McGuire" (ITALIAN LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Italy) (2003). *A Wand ID featuring Cole Sprouse from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" (ARABIC LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Arabia) (2005). *A Wand ID featuring Dylan Sprouse from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" (ARABIC LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Arabia) (2005). *A Wand ID featuring Ashley Tisdale from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" (ARABIC LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Arabia) (2005). *A Wand ID featuring Brenda Song from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" (ARABIC LANGUAGE DUB) (aired on Disney Channel Arabia) (2005). UPDATE: *May 17, 2016: The companies who worked on not only the ORIGINAL "Wand" IDs, but many of the "Express Yourself" segments and "Sports Dreams" promos and some music videos as well, were PMcD Design and Guillotine Post. Anybody who wants to contact any of these companies for the lost "Wand" idents is more than welcome to. *May 29, 2016: A Wand ID featuring Justin Bradley from "Naturally Sadie" has been found. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDT_HYZVT78 Gallery ywdckyle16.jpg|Alternate ID from 2006 (Kyle Massey). ywdcmichael16.jpg|Michael D'Ascenzo ID from 2005. Hilary_Duff_Disney_Channel_ID_(different_angle)_(2003).png|Alternate ID from 2003 (Hilary Duff). DisneyJonasBrothers22009.png|The Jonas Brothers (Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience) ID from 2009. Disney_ID_-_Brenda_Song_from_Wendy_Wu_Homecoming_Warrior_(2006).png|Alternate ID from 2006 (Brenda Song). Disney_ID_-_Ashley_Tisdale_from_High_School_Musical_(2006).png|Alternate ID from 2006 (Ashley Tisdale). Disney_ID_-_Ashley_Tisdale_from_High_School_Musical_2_(2007).png|Alternate ID from 2007 (Ashley Tisdale). Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ashley_Tisdale_from_High_School_Musical_3_(2008).png|Alternate ID from 2008 (Ashley Tisdale). Disney_Channel_ID_-_Brenda_Song_from_College_Road_Trip_(2008).png|Alternate ID from 2007 (Brenda Song). Disney_Channel_ID_-_Ashley_Tisdale_from_Sharpay's_Fabulous_Adventure_(2011).png|Alternate ID from 2011 (Ashley Tisdale). Disney_Channel_Arabia_-_The_Suite_Life_of_Zack_and_Cody_IDs_(Arabic_dubbed)_(2005-2010).png|A lost collection of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" IDs (featuring Cole, Dylan, Ashley and Brenda) that aired on Disney Channel Arabia from 2005-2010. Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Disney Category:Lost TV Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost CGI